El Principe Volturi
by kattycullen
Summary: SITUADO EN LUNA NUEVA.Edward deja a Bella y se va, pero solo el,ahora pertenece a la guardia Volturi y es el protector del Principe Volturis. Que pasara cuando el principe visite a los Cullen y conosca a Bella? SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO. Solo para superfan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí vengo de nuevo a la carga lista y preparada para darles una buenísima historia, pero antes que todo quiero que sepan que el titulo y comienzo de esta historia no es mia. "DLKG", una miembro activa de fanfiction decidió no continuar la historia, por lo cual, con su autorización decidí continuarla, ya que el trama es lindísimo o no :D,jajajajajaja. Espero les gustes, Gracias, DLKG.**

**ACLARO: Estos personajes son exclusivamentes de Stephanie Meyer, aun que no nos importaría tener una copia de Edward , no chicas, XD.**

**Sinopsis: **Situado en Luna Nueva, Edward termina con Bella y se va, pero solo el pues la demás familia se queda en el pueblo. Edward por olvidar a Bella se enlista en la guardia Volturi, siendo el encargado de la compañía, protección y asesoramiento del nuevo príncipe Volturi.

Después de 6 meses en su cargo, el príncipe decide dar una visita a los Cullen , para conocer más sobre su estilo de vida y decide quedarse a vivir con ellos, y comienza a estudiar en EL INSTITUTO DE FORK.

Que hará Edward cuando el nuevo príncipe, note y comience a coquetearle a aquella castaña que es el amor de su vida? Y porque Bella le sigue la corriente? Sera que está enamorada d el? Sera que ya se olvido Bella de Edward?

**Que les pareció, comenten, recuerden no es un plagio, tengo el permiso de la autora para continuar e3sta bellísima historia, comenten ,please, asi sabre que les gusto y tendre mas ganas de continuarla, jajajajaja, XDXDXDXD.**


	2. Chapter 2El final empieza

**Hola chicas, les mando mil gracias a las personas bellísimas que me dejaron review y que siguen la historia, recuerden no es plagio tengo total autorización por la autora.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Steohanie Meyer.**

Capitulo 1. El final

Narración Bella

Las lágrimas no dejan de correr por mis mejillas, Charlie me preguntado que me pasa. Lo único que le he dicho es; "buenas noches, papá". No fue la más grande e ingeniosa respuesta que puede esperar, pero mi cabeza no daba más que pensar en lo ocurrido hace 3 horas.

_**Flashback**_

-vamos a dar un paseo-propuso Edward con voz indiferente tomándome de la mano.

No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, pero rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. _Esto no me gusta, algo anda mal, pero muy mal_. Repetía continuamente una voz dentro de mi mente.

Solo habíamos camino unos cuantos pasos por el bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero y todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.

El se recostó en un árbol y me miro con expresión impasible.

-está bien, hablemos-dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiro profundamente.

-Bella,…yo…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-comencé a desesperarme,¿ tendría que ver con lo que paso en dia de mi cumpleaños con Jasper?.

-Bella, hare esto rápido, puede ser un poco duro para los dos,…para ti…

¿Qué quería decir?, me estaba matando esta insertidumbre

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿De que hablas?

-quiero terminar, Bella

-…

No puede pronunciar nada. ¿Escuchaba bien? Espero que no, de ve ser una pesadilla.

-esto ya no va a funcionar,…lo se

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Qué broma era esta que destruía todo mi mundo de forma tan cruel?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward?

-Bella, es lo mejor para los dos, yo no puedo seguir intentando ser algo que no soy, no soy el humano que puede darte lo que quieres…

-Edward…

-y…yo no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte para protegerte de los peligros que te ocasiono.

-¿ocasionas? Edward yo soy la que…

-además- me interrumpió.-ya no siento lo mismo por ti hace tiempo…

-¿lo mismo?...

-creo que me he cansado de ti…Bella, no te amo.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. ¿O no? El ya no me se ha cansado de la simple y fea humana Isabella swan.

El silencio nos invadió. Trate de no ser traicionada por mis ojos. ¿Tengo que entenderlo? Edward no estaba obligado a estar con migo por siempre, a pesar de su promesa, yo no lo obligaría jamás…Yo jamas seria digna de estar a su lado , era una simple y débil humana.

-está bien…-hable con fuerte y decidida vos, aunque no era lo que sentía por dentro -si no quieres seguir…-¡dios! Que difícil, me resulto eso-no hay problema, Edward.

Lo siguiente no lo pude entender, el se estremeció. Y sus ojos reflejaron algo totalmente desconocido para mí, dolor, talves debía de sentir un poco de remrdimiento por que solo yo había dado mi corazón en esta relación por lo cual, por el amor que siento por el , se lo haría mas fácil.

-¿segura?-sonó extraño.

-si tu lo quieres así, está bien. Edward si ya no quieres estar con migo lo entenderé, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras-cerré los ojos y forcé una sonrisa-entonces… ¿seremos solo amigos…?-trate de parecer formal.

-…no lo creo…

-¡¿Qué?

-yo me iré, Bella, lejos…

-¿lejos…?

-sí, pero solo yo, si pudiera toda mi familia lo haría, pero Carlisle se sentiría abatido si se separase del hospital, donde lo necesitan tanto, Esme y Alice adoran este lugar, Jasper estara con Alice…

-¿Emmertt y Rosalie?

- ellos, tienen una casa en suiza, ahí han vivido mucho tiempo, no les molestara…el punto es Bella…-espero un momento-Bella, les e prohibido acercarse a ti…

-¿Qué? Y…Alice

-son peligrosos para ti… y ¿te puedo pedir algo Bella?

-¿Qué es?

-no me lo tomes a mal…pero, ¿podrías tu no acercarte a ellos?

¿Qué no me acerque a ellos? Alice, es la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido, podría pedirme todo menos eso…

-Alice…-susurre.

-Alice está de acuerdo en esto-advirtió.

-¿de verdad?-¿Alice también se había cansado de mí?

-es para tu seguridad, y ella ha aceptado…

-…

-Todo será como si nunca hubiese existido algo entre nosotros, como si nunca se hubieran conocido… ¿puedes apoyarnos en eso, Bella?

_Como si nunca hubiese existido_

-¿todos?

- así es…

-estaba bien, si así lo quieren…

-gracias, por entender Bella-su tono era extraño.

-Edward…

-¿sí?

-¿Dónde iras tu?

-… ¿por qué quieres saber?

-solo es curiosidad

-lo siento, no puedo decírtelo…

-…de acuerdo…- Di media cuelta y me marche a mi casa, sin derramar ninguna lagrima para no hacer esto mas difícil, me fui con un rostro que no era lo que sentía en ese momento.

_**Fin del flashback**_

¿Qué hare ahora?, los seres más hermosos y agradables que he conocido se alejaran de mi, y todo por mi entupida mala suerte, por ser torpe, por ser humana…

Soy patética. Esta patética humana quiere morirse. La razón de su existencia se ha ido para siempre. ¿Enserio podré olvidar a ese ser tan perfecto y hermosos dueño de mi alma algún día? No lo sé… no lo creo.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas, bien? ¿Estas…mmm, dormida?

Mi padre, que bueno es, es seguro que sospecha que algo paso. Aun así me ha dado mi espacio. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

-si, papá, estoy bien, entra-ya que se me han secado las lagrimas.

El entro lentamente.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?

-bien, gracias…

-no lo perece, ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Edward?

-no, no, es so lo que…

-¿Qué?-frunció el ceño.

-terminamos…

-…ah…

Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿puedo saber por que?

-solo,…teníamos bastantes diferencias…

-¿diferencias? Por favor ustedes son como dos imagen, estaban juntos por donde sea…

Yo no dije nada.

-te ha afectado mucho, ¿verdad?

-….-negué con la cabeza-no, papá, ha sido lo mejor…

-¿lo mejor?

-papá…

-está bien, está bien, no me meteré, pero, si te hizo daño,…Bella…

-no me ha hecho nada papá

-de acuerdo-suspiro-mmm, Bella…

-¿si?

-ya son las 8…

-…-no entendí.

-olvídalo, pediré pizza

-¿hm? ¡Oh! Si,… no papá ahora bajo a…

-no, Bella, está bien, si quieres…puedes salir-me miro curioso.

- no así estaré bien, papá, gracias…

-de nada hija, descansa…

-si, buenas noches

-buenas noche Bella

Me pego en la espalda, trato de mostrar una sonrisa y se fue.

Tras cerrar la puerta. Me quede sentada. Sin pensar…mañana no estaría Edward, no hablaría con los Cullen, la escuela y todo Forks se daría cuenta. El infierno comenzara mañana.

**Perdon , se que es una repetición del mismo, peor es necesario para aquellos que lean por primera vez esta historia, pero les prometo que el cuarto capitulo estará buenísimo y intentare que dea muy pronto , espero antes deuqe termine esta comentarios me hacen sentir inspirada para seguir con mi labor, jajajajajaa.**


	3. Chapter 3 El nuevo Volturi

**Encerio, las personas que siguen esta historia desde antes se que me quieren matar, pero antes eterminar la semana les prometo el nuevo capitulo, y para los que es la primera vez que lo lean se los recomiendo he escuchado que su escritora es muy responsable, jajajajajaja.**

Capitulo 2. Un nuevo Vulturi.

(Pensamiento Edward).

¿Así de fácil ha sido? ¿Acaso ya no era tan importante para Bella? ¿Tan poco le di, para que lo aceptara así de fácil? Tan normal, tan simple.

"_si, así lo quieres, no hay problema_", "_está bien, si quieres terminar_" ¿solo eso Bella? Es mejor…no quiero que derrames una sola lagrima por mi causa, por no ser el indicado para ti, por ser un tonto.

Me alejare de ti, porque te amo, es la única explicación que puedo dar. No me veas, no me recuerdes, olvídate de mí con el tiempo. Encuentra a alguien que pueda darte lo que quieres. Alguien que te de amor, sin que corras peligro, tal como yo siempre te lo daba.

Espero que la frialdad que Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice te mostraran te haga entender que ya no puede haber nada entre los dos. Lo entenderás, lo veras, lo sé.

Ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de distraerme. No recordarte para no ir corriendo a buscarte. Y tengo la solución. Una oportunidad, un honor que siempre he tenido al alcance de las manos.

Ser un Vulturi.

No me importa lo solo que me sienta después de haberte conocido. Aquí o en cualquier otro lugar seré desdichado. No lo dudo. Al menos tendré la certeza, de que estarás mejor sin mí…

*****En volterra*****

Una enorme y elegante puerta cerrada le impidió el paso. Sacudió su capa del poco polvo que cargaba. Sus ojos sin expresión, observaron la insignia.

Una extraña figura enmarcada por varios cuadros. El sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Los Vulturis elegirían a un candidato como su rey. Rara vez tenía un candidato, y si extrañamente era elegido rey, no duraba mucho en el poder.

Siempre por dos razones;

Primera: no lograba mantener su autoridad a todos los vampiros del mundo.

Segunda: tener ese puesto, casi siempre obsesionaba a intentar convertirse en dictador a quien no se le contradecía nada. Por lo que causaba la ira de los Vulturis, llevándolo a una rápida, dolorosa y ridícula muerte.

Por tal problema, los Vulturis guardaban ese problema cada mínimo unos cuatro siglos.

-_la última elección fue hace 33 años…_demasiado pronto-frunció el ceño.

Abrió la puerta y entro discretamente.

-buenos días, señor Cullen-le saludo la recepcionista.

Era una mujer alta de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos grises. Poseía una sonrisa amable.

-buenos días-respondió frió-¿se encuentra el señor Cayo?

-¡oh! El señor Cayo…lo siento Lord Cayo, ahora está en una reunión muy importante, Me ha pedido que nadie lo interrumpa

-¿sabe cuánto tardara?

-no, lo siento-le dedico una sonrisa.

-está bien, lo esperare…

-por supuesto, si gusta tome asiento, señor Cullen…

-gracias

Aceptando la cortesía innecesaria para un vampiro. Una vez acomodado, espero ser recibido. Y confirmo, que la recepcionista no tenía idea de la que Cayo habla en su junta, sus pensamientos eran blancos.

Mas sin embargo el sí.

El símbolo, recién colocado en la entrada, que seguro ella no había visto aun, significaba las elecciones. Tal vez el candidato era el buen Cayo.

Inmóvil como estatua espero sereno otros, 15 minutos, luego 20, luego 45…

-¡Edward!-oyó por detrás.

-oh, no por favor…-susurro muy bajo y con pesar.

-¡Edward! Jaja ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí, lindo?-Saludo emocionada una Mujer de hermosa figura.

-Heidy…-gruño, al sentir el incomodo abrazo por la espalda-aléjate de mi Heidy

-pe-pero, Edward…

-¡aléjate!-exigió lanzándola hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué eres así con migo Edward?-se torno triste-¿Qué no te gusto?

-No

-¿ah?-la chica rubia, de hermosos ojos oscuros, gruño, ella era simplemente hermosa, ¿Quién se creía para que le dieran ese trato?

-¡Edward!

-te he dicho que te alejes

-_grosero… ¡idiota!_

-revoltosa, ofrecida-le reprocho Edward al saber lo que pensaba.

-¡ah! ¡¿Cómo te atreves Cullen?

-déjame en paz tonta vanidosa

-…-no dijo nada, pero su expresión valió más que mil palabras. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente Negros, sus uñas crecieron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-¡OH! ¡Por favor deténganse!-chillo la recepcionista.

Edward se giro rápido a verla, su preocupación lo hizo sentir culpable, cualquier problema en esa área, sería su responsabilidad.

-está bien, lo siento

-¡¿Qué lo sientes? ¡Jamás te perdonare, Cullen!-grito Heidy

La chica, estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia él a no ser por una oportuna interrupción.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-hablo un hombre.

-Lord Marco…-titubeó la joven morena.

-Rachel, ¿Qué significa esto?-parecía enojado.

-¡Marco! ¡Edward me ha insultado! ¡Marco!-acuso Heidy.

-"Lord" para ti Heidy…aprende a respetarme…-le corrigió.

-¡ah! Pero Edward ha sido muy grosero conmigo…

-¿Qué?

-Lord Marco, lo siento no supe como empezaron…-Rachel sonó nerviosa.

-Marco…lamento el disgusto, yo…

-¡me insulto!-insistió Heidy.

-lo sé, los he escuchado, todos, los hemos escuchado, es por eso que Salí…

-¡bien! ¡Castígalo!- sonrió Jubilosa.

-no, no lo hare-el Vulturi cruzo los brazos.

-¡¿Qué?-chillo.

-eso es lo que eres Heidy…

Edward rió por lo bajo, aun así todos los escucharon.

Heidi le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-dime Edward, ¿Qué te ha hecho reaccionar así? Tú no…

-yo quiero hablar con usted, Cayo y Aro…

-mmm, está bien, acompáñame…

-pero, señor…la junta…-recordó Rachel.

-está bien, tranquila, ya hemos terminado, sígueme Edward…

-si

-¡ah! ¡Marco! ¡Tienes que castigarlo! ¡El…!

-cállate Heidi, vuelve a tu trabajo

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

-cielos muchacho, ¿Qué ha sido ese teatro? Todos nos reímos a carcajadas…y al mismo tiempo nos sorprendimos, creíamos que eras un caballero después de todo…

-lo siento solo, Heidi no me agrada…

-mmm, no te creo, pero, bueno, pronto llagaran Cayo y Aro…pero, algo te molesta, lo sé… ¿vas a decirme?

-…-Edward clavo la mirada en el suelo. Y sus labios se cerraron automáticamente.

-de acuerdo…

Tomaron la puerta del despacho.

-adelante-invito Marco.

Los dos señores entraron.

-¡hola, Edward!-saludo Aro con una sonrisa extraña-¡que bueno verte por aquí!

-¡Edward!-fue Cayo-¡que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿A que se debe tanto honor?

-hola, Lord Aro, Lord Cayo…

-¿mmm? No me digas que solo vienes a saludar… ¿verdad?

-no, es solo que…-suspiro y giro los ojos. Comportamiento extraño.

-¡¿si?-Aro comenzó a emocionarse.

-yo…-titubeó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?-lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-por favor Aro, no lo interrumpas

-¡ya se! ¡Quieres unirte a nosotros!-exclamo alegre.

-hay, Aro, Eso ya se lo hemos pedido y Edward jamás ha aceptado… ¡déjalo hablar!- le regaño Cayo.

-bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Un vampiro no tiene derecho a emocionarse?

-cállense-ordeno Marco.

-OH, sí,…continúa Edward

-de hecho…sí, he venido a pedir que me acepten…

-…-los tres callaron. La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿podría tener ese honor?-Edward comenzó a incomodarse.

-Edward…

-¿hm?

-¡es lo que siempre hemos querido oír de ti, amigo!

-¡claro que eres bienvenido!

-¡siempre te hemos esperado!

-entonces…

-¡ya eres uno de nosotros…!

-esto no podría ser más oportuno, ¡Edward es perfecto para la ayuda que necesita el príncipe!

-¡OH, es cierto!, es genial, es estupendo, ¡es perfecto!

-¿príncipe?-ahora era Edward el sorprendido.

**Les prometo que antes de finalizar esta semana tendrán el nuevo capitulo, person por fallarles al repetir los capítulos pero son de suma importancia, dejen review para saber que opinin comentarios, sugerencias sobre mi forma de escribir, jajajajaja**


End file.
